Quelques secondes dans la vie d'une bougie
by Spring Epava
Summary: Sasori quitte le village de Suna et entame une vie où meurtre et art se mêlent. Errant dans les villes, il passe ses heures à fabriquer des marionnettes avec les corps de ses victimes, jusqu'au jour où un homme nommé Deidara, jeune clown d'un cirque mondain, vient alors changer le cours des choses.
1. Arsenic

**_Coucou tout le monde ! _**

**_J'entame ici une histoire dont je ne sais encore vraiment l'étendue, ça se fera sans doute au feeling; en tout cas, le sujet est vaste et très inspirant : SASORI ! C'est aussi parallèlement première fois que j'écris sur Naruto._**

**_Au passage, la romance sera bien sûr au rendez-vous et ça sera tout sauf mignon. Je ne fais que prévenir ^^  
><em>**

**_Au plaisir !_**

* * *

><p><em>1 - Sasori partit du village de Suna -<em>

Poupée...

Une petite poupée.

Poupée de sang, a coin du feu, Sasori alors âgé de onze ans et sa seule amie, posé sur le sol froid de l'orphelinat.

« Tiens Sasori, je te l'offre… » Glissa la fille aux boucles blondes, lui tendant la poupée.

« Tu… es sûre ? » Demanda le jeune enfant.

« Oui, mes parents partent de Suna et je ne peux pas tout emmener, nos sac sont trop lourd. »

« Pourquoi est-elle toute ouverte comme ça ? »

« Ah… Je l'ai sans doute abîmée il y a longtemps… désolé. Tu peux la jeter si tu n'en veux pas. »

« Non, je la prends, merci. » Et Sasori serra fort contre lui le petit pantin de bois. « Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

« C'est un garçon… Il s'appelle Deidara ! »

Sasori baissa son regard vers la poupée et lui sourit :

« J'aime bien ce prénom… »

« Tu veux bien la garder alors ? »

« Oui bien sûr ! »

* * *

><p><em>Quelques années plus tard.<em>

_Écouter : Only god forgives - Cliff Martinez - Sister_

* * *

><p>Le couteau.<p>

Le couteau contre son doigt, plongé dans sa poche droite.

D'abord, appuyer doucement le bout du doigt contre la tranche de votre plus beau couteau. Appuyer ainsi mine de rien, tentez de maintenir la position sans trembler et continuer comme cela quelques secondes jusqu'à ne plus rien sentir de particulier. Puis, presser encore et sentir la lame lutter contre votre peau pour la pénétrer, la dilacérer. Pression après pression et avec assez de force vous parviendrez à éclater la bulle de peau morte qui recouvre votre doigt, à l'écraser joyeusement, à inciser dans la chaire même de votre main.

Quand ceci est fait, le plaisir peu commencer, à ce moment là précisément votre esprit se met en transe, tout simplement, tous les signaux internes se mettent en alerte pour vous secourir, mais ce n'est qu'un doigt, et de ce doigt coule maintenant abondamment le sang que papa et maman vous ont légué. Le sang ruisselle sur le sol de terre, il coule depuis l'ongle et caresse le manche nacre du couteau, vous voilà comblé. Et tandis que vous effectuez l'opération, fermez-même les yeux… laissez-vous envahir par le simple son de votre matière qui se dérobe sous une lame froide et perçante.

Voilà, le couteau était là.

_Au village de Suna, quelques temps avant l'expédition pour les cavernes maternelles._

* * *

><p>Il faisait de plus en plus sombre. On nous avait allumé pour le temps de la dernière heure de cours.<p>

Sasori était paisiblement assis sur un coin de sa chaise, n'écoutant plus le professeur d'histoire du village conter encore une fois les exploits du grand guerrier des sables. Cette histoire, il l'a connaissait, même trop bien, il en avait soupé. Et maintenant il fallait l'entendre à nouveau.

17 ans, et on leur racontait encore ces histoires chevaleresques qui n'avaient plus de raisons d'exister. Suna était en paix. Pas de guerre, pas de sombre histoires de tueries entre clans ou de rivalités entre grandes familles. Tout allait bien au village. Tout autour le soleil brillait, le soleil était atrocement chaud et le vent vivifiant, pour tous les autres sans doute.

Mais il y a des peines que touts les sourires du monde ne peuvent atténuer.

C'est aussi simple que la mort.

Aussi simple qu'une lame dans une poche.

Aussi court que le jour où Sasori a perdu ses parents.

Et le vent, l'eau, la nourriture, les lieux n'ont plus le même visage ni la même odeur après un tel jour.

Sasori laissa un maigre sourire apparaître sur son visage. Un instant, un petit rayon de soleil vint taper sur son front. Il leva les yeux.

Ce soleil était différent. Fin de journée. Il avait quelque chose de soporifique.

Dehors, les chahuts des quelques enfants qui jouaient avec des morceaux de tissus, ou simplement des détritus de passage provoquaient des farandoles de bruissements métalliques et des cris discordants.

La plume de son voisin de table qui vient s'éclater bruyamment sur la table.

« Un problème ? » Demanda le professeur aux deux élèves.

« Non… aucun. » Répondit simplement Sasori, clignant des yeux avec paresse.

* * *

><p>A la fin du cours, Sasori resta seul sur sa chaise, attendant patiemment que la classe se vide. Dans sa poche, la pointe dure de la lame.<p>

Le vieil homme qui nettoyait son front rutilant vint le trouver à sa place, en marchant comme il pouvait.

« Ne dors pas comme cela mon grand, je 'ai vu tout à l'heure en train de rêvasser. Sois plus fort, apprends à traverser les lacs et les cavernes par les bateaux les plus rapides et les plus silencieux, fais-toi vent, fais-toi onde souterraine et parcours les dédales à l'infini des cachettes que la terre peut offrir. »

« Encore faut-il être conscient de son don, mon très petit enfant, encore faut-il l'être. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Sasori baissa la tête tendrement, faisant sortir de son étui sa lame blanche.

« Je ne crois pas, non… monsieur le professeur. » Dit-il simplement.

« Ah… Sasori, tu es un de mes meilleurs élèves, mais paradoxalement… l'un des plus mystérieux. Tes parents seraient… »

Choc.

Le professeur écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Que se passait-il ? Une lame ? Un reflet d'argent qui pointe vers son ventre et l'écrase.

« Ne parlez pas de mes parents s'il vous plaît… » Murmura Sasori, en souriant vaguement. « N'en parlez surtout pas. »

Et le jeune homme fit ressortir la lame vivement, avant de l'essuyer doucement contre le tissu noir de sa cape.

Le vieil homme bégayait des syllabes incompréhensibles… peu à peu, il s'effondra comme un petit tas au sol et poussa un dernier soupire.

« Dormez maintenant… c'est à vous de rêver. »

Lorsque les yeux blafards du professeur cessèrent de luire, Sasori eut ce sentiment si jouissif d'être enfin quelque chose, enfin quelqu'un, et même, d'être par la même façon libéré, qu'une étrange vague de chaleur le parcouru.

Il rit un peu, pas méchamment, un petit rire timide.

Sasori n'avais jamais beaucoup rit pendant son enfance.

Et là, contemplant son école vidée, son professeur à terre, il venait de comprendre quelque chose. Tout simple.

S'en était finit.

Finis de l'enfance.

« Tu seras mon premier sujet d'expérience… » Glissa Sasori, tout en se baisant pour se saisir du corps du vieil homme.

Le traîner dans les couloirs de l'école abandonnée, pour aller aux toilettes au fond du bâtiment est, se cramponner à une tenture pour de pas céder, et enfin parvenir aux petits bassins.

« Je vais pouvoir m'installer ici, personne ne vient plus dans cette partie de l'école. »

De toute façon, l'école était maintenant un lieu lugubre et peu de parents laissaient encore les enfants y aller. De l'autre côté du village, un autre bâtiment plus moderne et accueillant était en construction. Pour le moment, c'était donc ici le lieu idéal pour réaliser toutes ces idées.

* * *

><p>« Papa et Maman me disaient toujours que j'étais très créatif. » Chantonna Sasori alors qu'il faisait s'assoir le professeur sur sa chaise. « Aujourd'hui, je crois que j'ai compris sensei… Votre conseil, c'est exactement ce que je fais maintenant et tout de suite… Je pars. »<p>

Et il sortit quelques instruments de son petit sac de classe.

« Mais avant j'ai besoin de dire adieu à ce village de la bonne façon. »

Dans ses mains, une vieille paire de ciseaux qu'il avait dégotés à l'orphelinat.

Alors qu'il commençait à ouvrir le corps du professeur sur toute sa longueur, son reflet dans une petite marre sur la côté l'interpella.

Son expression surtout, son regard.

Il n'avait pas l'air heureux, ni malheureux, ni quelque chose en particulier.

Juste ce petit sourire.

Et la tâche rouge carmin qui composait ses cheveux en bataille.

« Après tout… »

Et il passa la nuit à vider le corps de son professeur.

« Ironie cruelle pour cet homme qui avait passé sa vie à remplir la tête de ses quelques écoliers avec des histoires pour gamins et qui maintenant se faisait désemplir de toute sa matière. » Dit lentement Sasori.

A l'aube, Sasori partir chercher des outils dans sa chambre à l'orphelinat et laissât un mot d'adieu à l'entrée. Jamais il ne reviendra, il ne faudrait pas y compter.

Maintenant, il était parti.

* * *

><p>Le vent le poussait, la brume du matin également, tout indiquait la direction à prendre.<p>

Loin, au plus loin.

Fuir Suna et son aride bonheur. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire ici que de vider des corps sans vie. Allons ailleurs.

Allons retrouver quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être s'avérer plus sourd, plus froid, plus profond.

Trouvons de quoi se rassasier.

Au fond, Sasori savait que ce qu'il voulait, c'était voyager et expérimenter sur d'autres victimes ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout.

Ouvrir, vider, et remplir à nouveau avec la ferraille.

Transformer les gens en poupées. Faire des individus des Deidara en puissance, des chiffons ou des bouts de bois, avant de les contrôler… Sasori savait que certains ninjas pouvaient, avec leur jutsu, contrôler les pensées des gens. Mais tout restait à découvrir, tout restait à faire.

Et c'était terriblement excitant.

* * *

><p><em>FIN DU PREMIER CHAPITRE<em>

_Voilà voilà, j'en appelle maintenant à votre ressenti, c'est le plus important pour une fic, voire même à votre esprit critique et vous dis à bientôt ;)_


	2. Seveso

**_Hello tout le monde ;) La suite sans plus tarder ! Merci à Monkey-D-Lexie pour sa review je vous dis à très vite au vue des vacances qui m'ouvrent leurs bras !_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>QUELQUES SECONDES DANS LA VIE D'UNE BOUGIE<strong>_

CHAPITRE 2

_Seveso_

* * *

><p>Les Terres arides qui entouraient Suna et les petits villages désertiques firent bientôt place à des plaines sèches et enivrantes. Sasori se dirigeait par les grandes routes vers les terres du Sud, c'était sa direction, même s'il ne savait rien de ce qui pouvait s'y tramer, ni même des gens qui y habitaient, il fallait aller au Sud et il tomberait bien un jour sur un village.<p>

En effet, à peu près de six heures après son départ ; collées à des petites dunes d'herbes orangées ; plusieurs dômes scintillants recouverts de torchis firent leur apparition entre les brumes de sable.

Le village était ridiculement petit. Sasori fut frappé par le fait que chaque maison ou presque était en fait habitée par plusieurs familles entassées : plusieurs femmes étaient agenouillées en cercles près des entrées et jouaient avec les enfants à même le sol, avec des pierres taillées ou des bouts de bois. A l'intérieur, on devinait entre les meubles de bois polis les hommes qui discutaient silencieusement à table, se protégeant du soleil qui tapait plus que d'habitude en ce début d'année.

« Je cherche un marchand… » Répondait Sasori lorsqu'on lui demandait ce qu'il venait faire au village.

Les gens étaient fuyants, même craintifs au premier abord. Plusieurs fois, un homme le menaçait avec une lance de garde pour finalement le laisser passer en s'excusant.

« Il y en a dans cette bouge mon enfant… » Finit par répondre un vieil homme qui avait dû prendre Sasori en pitié et lui indiquait un petit batîment tout rond avec le bout de son doigt.

* * *

><p>A l'intérieur de la petite case en terre séchée, des fournitures générales pour les habitants en tout genre des couverts, des outils de jardinerie comme de ménage, mais aussi plein de contenants de toute sorte.<p>

« Désolé mon petit, mais je n'ai plus aucune graine pour toi ! »

C'était visiblement le propriétaire qui venait de parler, l'œil triste vissé sur le comptoir, ne prenant pas la peine de regarder Sasori entrer.

« Je… je ne cherche pas de graines. »

Le marchand leva la tête avec inquiétude, avant de sourire :

« Eh… qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là, toi ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu… »

« Peut-être parce que je viens d'ailleurs… » Répondit tranquillement Sasori.

« Hum… Et d'où viens-tu, si ce n'est pas trop… » Et il grinça des dents. « …Indiscret ? »

Léger sourire du garçon aux cheveux rouge :

« En quoi cela vous regarde, je cherche juste quelque chose ici. »

« C'est que j'ai envie de savoir moi… »

Sasori haussa les épaules en souriant :

« Je suis de passage ici, vous n'avez rien d'autre à savoir. »

« Dis-moi, tu parles rudement bien pour ton âge… D'où viens-tu ? Dis-moi et je te ferai un prix ! »

« Vous êtes désespéré à ce point de connaître mon village natal ? »

Le vendeur prit soudain une mine sombre :

« Tu ne viens pas de Suna quand même… ? »

« Si… » Et Sasori fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

La marchand se redressa, prêt à partir :

« Parce que je n'accepte pas les gens de Suna, voilà tout. »

« En quoi cela vous dérange, je suis juste de passage comme je l'ai dis. »

« Je ne veux pas d'histoires, tu comprends…? Et puis d'ailleurs, tu es seul à voyager comme cela ? »

« Oui… »

« Hum, je ne veux pas de petits garçons en fugue chez moi. Et encore moins d'un village caché comme le tiens. »

« Vous n'avez qu'à faire comme si j'étais n'importe quel autre client… »

« Admettons... Que cherches-tu ? S'est peut-être hors de ma portée… »

« Vous pratiquez de l'alchimie ici ? »

Le marchand plissa ses petits yeux noisette :

« Oui. »

« Je suis à la recherche de poison… »

Mouvement de recul :

« Ola ola, je ne vends pas de ce genre de choses à un garçon de ton âge. »

« J'ai de quoi payer… »

« eE m'en fiche de ça ! » Dit l'homme, amer. « C'est le fait que tu sois jeune comme ça qui me dérange, c'est tout ! Et puis aussi que tu viennes de Suna. Ça ne m'inspira pas confiance.»

« Notre village ne vous a rien fais, et depuis quand il faut avoir un âge minimum pour acheter du poison ? J'en ai grandement besoin ! »

« Tss, Suna n'est pas un village net, on ne sait jamais ce que vous êtes en train de comploter entre vous… Et quant au poison, désolé, mais c'est hors de question. »

Sasori baissa la tête, la mine fatiguée :

« Alors indiquez-moi où je pourrais trouver du poison dans le coin… »

« Gamin, qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire de ça, hein ? Ce n'est pas un jeu ! De grands ninjas sont morts alors qu'ils en utilisaient, même parmi les meilleurs empoisonneurs. »

« Je ne veux pas un poison mortel, seulement quelque chose qui paralyse le co… »

« Sors de chez moi maintenant, ou je vais vraiment me fâcher ! » Ordonna le vendeur.

Sasori, s'arrêta d'un coup, baissa la tête, avant de se détourner lentement et de prendre le chemin vers la porte. Alors qu'il allait partir, il se retourna et regarda le marchand une dernière fois :

« Rappelez-vous de mon nom monsieur… Je me nomme Sasori… Je suis le scorpion du désert et je reviendrai un jour… »

« Dégage !»

Et la porte du magasin se ferma lentement.

« Taré ! » Murmura le vendeur.

* * *

><p>Sasori, les pieds posés en équilibre sur le bord de l'entrée du magasin, s'essuya le front avec ennui. Il s'assit sur des débris de ruines non loin et ferma les yeux pour se reposer un instant.<p>

« _**Eh !**_ »

Sasori avait cru entendre la voix de quelqu'un de connu, il se redressa et comprit qu'un gamin était en train de l'appeler depuis un grand arbre décharné.

Perché à mi-hauteur, en train de manger un petit fruit vert, le garçon lui souriaitt et continuait de chuchoter des _Eh !_ Pour qu'il s'approche.

« Eh, viens ! Je sais où tu peux trouver ce que tu cherches ! »

Sasori, le regard tendu vers le haut de l'arbre, peinait à distinguer les traits du jeune homme qui lui parlait :

« Tu m'as entendu chez le marchand ? »

« Oui… Je sais où tu peux trouver du poison près d'ici ! Suis-moi ! » Dit le garçon en sautant parterre, avant de se diriger vers la lisière d'une petite forêt.

Sasori eut un petit instant – rien qu'un tout petit – la peur de suivre quelqu'un de malveillant. Mais au final, le gamin devait avoir dix ans, et même s'il le conduisait dans un piège, Sasori n'avait pas peur… Non, il n'y avait pas la moindre raison d'avoir peur.

En fait, Sasori venait de se rendre compte alors qu'il marchait tout juste derrière son guide qu'il n'avait jamais eut vraiment peur dans toute sa vie. Que c'était un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas, tout simplement. Et que peut-être il ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce que cela pouvait faire…

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que les autres enfants avaient peur de lui d'habitude.

D'habitude oui, car là, tout à coup, sortit d'un arbre, un enfant à l'air inoffensif lui proposait de venir avec lui, sourire au visage. Il y a avait de quoi gamberger…

* * *

><p>Le gamin s'arrêta bientôt sous un vieux tronc :<p>

« C'est une vieille forêt, il y a ici ce qu'on appelle des_ Suragu_… Des limaces noires très coriaces. »

« Elles sont venimeuses ? » Demanda Sasori, soudainement intéressé.

« Oui, très ! Les animaux qui tentent de les manger peuvent se retrouver paralysées pendants plusieurs jours voire plusieurs semaines dans... un coma profond. »

« Et les humains… ? »

L'autre garçon fit une pause, avant de regarder Sasori avec un visage perdu :

« Je ne sais pas… Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait en manger ? Elles sont vilaines et toutes collantes ! »

« Bien… Est-ce que leur peau est venimeuse aussi ? »

« Non, on peut les ramasser comme ça ! Regarde ! » Et le gamin la prit copieusement entre ses doigts noirs avant de la tendre à l'autre garçon.

« Merci… »

* * *

><p>Sasori observa l'animal gigoter sous son étreinte.<p>

Il suffirait d'une pression, et ce Suragu exploserait littéralement dans sa paume.

Il suffirait oui… Mais ces animaux vont lui êtres très précieux.

Sasori fourra l'animal dans la poche de son manteau et remercia de nouveau le jeune garçon avant de tourner les talons.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce que fais ? Tu veux pas jouer avec moi ? »

« Non… J'ai à faire ailleurs… »

« Mais… Tu vas en faire quoi de la limace? Je peux venir avec toi ? »

« Crois-moi, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu me suives… »

Et sur ces mots, Sasori continua sa route à pas feutrés sur les parterres de mousse avant de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la forêt.

Pour être bien sûr de l'action de la limace sur les animaux, Sasori devait encore trouver une autre victime. Et comme le petit garçon s'était révélé bien utile, Sasori avait naturellement décidé de ne pas s'attaquer à lui. C'était la moindre des choses.

Non, il fallait trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Et tout en traversant la forêt à un rythme constant, alors que la lune pointait lentement au dessus de lui, que les ombres des arbres grandissaient et que le ciel se chargeait de nuages violets, la silhouette cadavérique d'une vieille femme lui apparue.

Elle était assoupis contre un arbre mourant, son petit corps, emmitouflé par un voile léger comme une plume était froid et maigre.

En touchant le front gris de la vieille dame avec le bout de ses doigts, Sasori eut un petit rictus à la lèvre :

_Toi... tu seras ma seconde expérience..._

* * *

><p><em>FIN DU SECOND CHAPITRE<em>


	3. Datura

**_Hello à tous ;) Grand merci à _ 1 pour sa ravie bien encourageante !  
><strong>

**Je vous laissez avec ce chapitre, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>QUELQUES SECONDES DANS LA VIE D'UNE BOUGIE<strong>_

CHAPITRE 3  
><span>

_Datura_

* * *

><p><em>Écouter : Wario World OST - Wonky Circus 1<em>

La ville suivante fut des plus accueillantes : aussitôt arrivé, Sasori fut conduit dans un petit chapiteau rouge et blanc ou des gens du village donnaient la représentation d'un spectacle. Tout autour de lui, des lumières étranges crépitaient, faisaient danser des confettis dans des tourbillons sans fin.

Sur la piste, il y avait des tigres blancs plus qu'impressionnants, tout le monde semblaient captivés autour. Aussi, il était facile pour Sasori de se glisser à travers la foule réunie autour de la scène et d'observer un à un les faciès, les corps, les humeurs de chacun et leurs postures dans le moindre détail.

_Tout doit être parfait…_

_Les personnes trop maigres ne donnent rien…_

_Il faut des gens équilibrés, grand et assez lourds pour pouvoir supporter le poids de l'acier en eux… Il faut des adultes._

Sasori était justement en train d'aviser un homme au visage taillé en bisot quand il se leva brusquement, agita ses longs bras et que tout le monde se tu pour l'écouter :

« _Chers habitants ! Ce soir ! Pour la seconde fois nous recevons avec grand honneur un artiste clown qui nous vient de loin, il se nomme Deidara et fait ses premiers pas dans la monde du cirque ! Je vous demande de l'applaudir bien fort !_ »

Les applaudissements suivirent et Sasori resta immobile, comme foudroyé.

Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il avait entendu…

_Deidara…_

Il fronça les sourcils, incertain de ce que cela pouvait impliquer.

C'était le même nom que sa chère poupée. La première qu'il a reçue…

_Deidara, le premier pantin…_

_Et si… ?_

* * *

><p>Mais l'attention de Sasori fut soudain attirée par un éclat au beau milieu de la scène : dans un nuage violacé, sortant de la brume et de l'ombre se dessinait lentement la silhouette élancée d'un jeune homme tout de noir vêtu, les mains tendues en avant, vers Sasori, comme pour l'entraîner avec lui définitivement.<p>

Il avait une longue chevelure blonde, incroyablement lisse et rayonnante. Une crinière dorée qui rugissait dans l'obscurité, plein feu sous les projecteurs. A peine sortie des ténèbres, elle avait déjà capturé la vision de Sasori.

Tout se figea.

Sasori murmurait, à lui-même, perdu au milieu des spectateurs, ses tourments :

_Est-ce un dieu ?_

_Pourquoi m'apparaît-il ainsi, d'un coup ?_

_Et pourquoi cette sensation ?_

_Pourquoi je sens que tout se joue avec lui ?_

_Deidara…_

Le dit jeune homme fit un saut dans les hauteurs et atterrit sur un petit fil de fer tendu qui traversait tout le chapiteau. Il sortit ensuite une petite boîte toute blanche et se flanqua un coup violent avec, s'aspergeant d'une poudre argentée qui vint couvrir son visage.

Sur le bout de son nez, il ajouta ensuite une petite touche de rouge.

Alors qu'il tenait toujours l'équilibre sur le fil, il releva ses deux manches et Sasori ne pu en croire ses yeux.

Sur chacune de ses mains, une bouche.

Une petite bouche entrouverte. On pouvait les voir très distinctement bouger.

« Bonsoir à tous mes très chers ! J'ai deux amis qui rêvent de vous rencontrer ! Je vous les présente ? » Demanda Deidara, tendant ses mains vers le public.

Une vague d'encouragement et de «_ Oui !_ » enfantins lui répondirent. Aussitôt, ses deux mains se mirent à se parler entre elles, tout à fait comme si elles étaient vivantes et capables de pensées :

« Eh, salut Dyna ! Tu n'as pas peur avec tout ce mode autour de toi ? » Disait la première.

« Non, pas du tout, tant que tu es près de moi… »

« Tant mieux, parce qu'il va falloir les supporter toute la soirée ! »

« Mais dis-moi mon ami ? » Demanda alors la deuxième.

« Oui… Dyna ? »

« Je me demandais… Tu as choisis ton nom finalement ? »

« Bien sûr ! J'ai enfin trouvé ! »

« Et alors ? »

Un long silence parcourue la salle. Deidara s'arrêta de jouer les ventriloques et nous posa à tous la question :

« Mesdames et messieurs, à vôtre avis… Quel est le nom de mon autre ami ? »

Les enfants se regardaient, tentant de répondre avec le petits chuchotements, tandis que les adultes se faisaient des messes basses ou appuyaient les réponses de leurs bambins. Sasori, le regard perdu dans le plafond invisible, se leva lentement, attirant l'attention de tout le monde :

« Moi, je sais comme il s'appelle… »

* * *

><p>Un projecteur se braqua sur lui.<p>

Deidara se tourna alors vers Sasori, intrigué, dévoilant un petit sourire :

« Ah oui… ? »

Sasori plissa ses yeux, confiant, avant de répondre :

« Il s'appelle Mythe. »

Deidara attendit un petit instant, avant d'éclater de joie :

« Oui ! Bravo ! Tu as trouvé ! Qu'on le couvre de fleurs! »

Aussitôt, une nuée de pétales rouges se libéra au dessus de sa tête et Sasori fut bientôt recouvert d'un filin de souples pétales de roses.

Les voiles pourpres tombaient lentement sur lui, les projecteurs fusaient de toute part, la lumière paradoxalement se fit encore plus faible et Deidara se rapprocha, comme en lévitation, il se laissa flotter sous les regards médusés de spectateurs vers le jeune Sasori et s'accroupit tout juste en face, sa tête blonde à quelques centimètres de la sienne :

« Alors comme cela on a deviné ma spécialité… ? Hein ? »

Sasori lui renvoya son sourire :

« J'ai vu que vous portiez des bâtons d'explosif à vos chevilles, quand vous vous êtes envolé. On les voit dépasser… »

« Et pourquoi regardais-tu mes chevilles à ce moment… »

« Sasori… C'est mon nom. »

« Sasori… Comme le scorpion ? » Deidara entrouvrit sa main et une de ces bouches s'ouvrit, montrant une petite langue timide. « Tu as fais connaissance avec Dyna et Mythe, mais je crois qu'ils meurent d'envie de te connaître…, un peu mieux… »

Sasori pencha légèrement la tête :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ? » Demanda l'autre, titillé.

Deidara ne laissa qu'un dernier sourire énigmatique répondre, tout juste avant de lâcher :

« Demain soir, près de la vieille caverne. » Et il toucha le bout de son nez avec son index, avant de la placer sur le nez de Sasori, laissant une petite touche rouge sur son visage surpris.

Et il fit sortir de sa bouche un petit serpent blanc avant de s'en aller.

Sasori, couvert de pétale, recouvert de peinture, rouge de la tête au pied, regarda l'autre jeune homme s'élever d'un bond dans le ciel et lui faire un clin d'œil, puis le serpent crépita, l'espace d'une seconde, avant d'exploser.

Tout se balaya sous la puissance de l'impact, les pétales, les confettis, les bombons et les gâteaux des enfants volèrent partout pour un court moment.

Quand les fumées se dissipèrent, Deidara s'était volatilisé.

* * *

><p>Sortant du petit chapiteau, Sasori marchait au grès du petit vent rafraichissant de la soirée. Le calme était revenu. Autour de lui, les files de spectateurs qui s'extirpaient une à une de dessous le chapiteau et gagnaient leurs maisonnées. Sasori les observa ainsi s'évader vers des refuges chaleureux, avant de soupirer d'aise.<p>

Peu importe où il allait dormir ce soir… Puisqu'il avait semble-t-il trouver la prochaine proie.

Elle était parfaite.

Aussi, afin de profiter un maximum de cette douce ambiance, Sasori se rapprocha d'un petit restaurant qui offrait une terrasse des plus agréables.

_DDO Music - House Phiarian 4_

A peine était-il arrivé, qu'un tout petit garçon s'approcha de lui :

« Eh, toi ! »

Sasori se tourna vers lui et haussa les sourcils devant la toute petite bouille du gamin :

« Oui ? »

« Toi, je t'ai vu sous le chapiteau ! C'est toi qui as donné la bonne réponse ! »

« En effet… » Répondit tranquillement le scorpion en s'asseyant sur un haut tabouret de bois et s'accoudant au bar.

« Mais, mais… Dis-moi ! Comment t'as fais pour deviner ? »

Sasori rit légèrement :

« Comment j'ai fais… » Il soupira. « Je ne sais pas. Ça m'est venu tout seul… Et je savais que c'était ça, c'était évident. »

« Bah je comprend toujours pas… Mythe… C'est bizarre comme nom. » Murmura le gamin en se frottant le crâne.

« Je vais te dire : tout est bizarre… Tant qu'on n'y a pas réellement goûté. »

Silence embarrassé du garçon.

« Tiens, comment tu t'appelles toi ? » Demanda Sasori.

« Mono… »

Sasori haussa les épaules :

« Je trouve cela bizarre comme nom, tu vois…? »

« Ah oui ? »

« Et tu dois trouver que mes cheveux sont étranges… non ? »

« Un peu oui… Je me demandais s'il étaient naturels. »

Sasori souffla en roulant des yeux, puis il sortit la limace – morte de puis tout ce temps – de sa poche et la présenta à l'enfant :

« Tiens, j'ai un meilleur exemple… »

L'enfant, très curieux, s'approcha encore de Sasori et ouvrit grand ses yeux.

« Regarde cette limace. En apparence, elle est toute visqueuse et repoussante, pas vrai ? »

L'enfant ne savait pas quoi répondre, il haussa les épaules à son tour.

« Bien, alors si je te disais qu'elle avait un goût merveilleux.. Qu'est-ce que tu me répondrais ? »

« Je… » L'enfant fronça ses sourcils. « Je sais pas… »

« Exactement. » Sasori la déposa dans la main de l'enfant. « Tu ne sais pas, parce que tu n'y a pas réellement goûté. Mais moi, je te dis que c'est excellent… »

Le gamin regarda dans sa paume, tout hésitant, il l'a saisit avec sa main droite et la souleva, mi intrigué, mi dégoûté, lentement, jusqu'à ses lèves tendues.

Sasori, silencieux, observait avec attention les mouvements du jeune garçon.

« Je dois la manger ? »

Sasori ne répondit pas.

Aussi, l'enfant finit par entrouvrir la bouche, puis il commença à rapprocher tout aussi doucement l'animal de son gosier, lentement, sûrement, la limace serait bientôt dans sa bouche mais…

Sasori attrapa la main du garçon qui était sur le point de l'avaler :

« Surtout pas. » Murmura-t-il.

Le pauvre gamin ne comprenait pas.

« Tu allait la manger, je te crois… Mais cette limace n'est pas pour toi… » Sasori la reprit dans ses mains et la fourra dans son manteau. « Quand un inconnu te donne quelque chose, surtout s'il est plus grand que toi, refuse… »

Le garçon hocha son vraiment comprendre et Sasori soupira :

« Retiens au moins ça… Il n'y a pas que des personnes gentilles en ce monde. Moi-même je ne suis pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un gentil. Mais je ne suis pas non plus un monstre et je ne ferais pas de mal à quelqu'un que je juge innocent… »

Le vent disparu à ce moment, le calme infini régnait sur les lieux désertés.

« Plus que tout Mono, méfie-toi des gens qui sont trop gentils avec toi au premier abord. Les gens portent des masques… Et bien souvent, ils les retirent au moment qui leur est le plus profitable. »

Sasori se redressa et salua le jeune garçon qui lui rendit l'adieu et il disparu dans la nuit.

_FIN DU TROISIÈME CHAPITRE_


	4. Laurier Rose

Envoyez la suite !

Bah... la voilà ;) Merci à vous pour me suivre, à plus !

* * *

><p><em><strong>QUELQUES SECONDES DANS LA VIE D'UNE BOUGIE<strong>_

CHAPITRE 4  
><span>

_Laurier Rose  
><em>

* * *

><p>La nuit suivante, alors que le ciel se couvrait lentement des nuages gris et cotonneux du soir, Sasori se rendit comme prévu aux cavernes indiquées pa Deidara.<p>

A vrai dire, il avait dû demander à plusieurs reprises où ces fameuses entrées souterraines étaient situées puisque la plupart des habitants n'en connaissaient apparemment pas l'existence et qu'aucun panneau d'en indiquait l'emplacement. L'aide d'une vieille dame qui vivait près d'une cascade lui permis de se rendre à l'endroit recherché : un petit bosquet cendré où se creusait une grande ouverture à même la roche argentée d'une falaise haute d'une dizaine de mètres.

Là, à quelques pieds plus bas que le niveau du sol, un escalier qui menait au cœur de ce qu'on pouvait appeler une grotte, en partie inondée par des eaux d'un bleu presque turquoise, très marqué.

Alors que Sasori allait se poser près de l'entrée pour attendre l'arrivée du jeune clown Deidara, il sentit très distinctement que quelqu'un s'approchait par derrière. Aussitôt, il alla se réfugier dans un fourré et observa au travers des feuilles brunes la silhouette fine et sombre d'un jeune homme avancer.

Il était grand, peut-être vingt centimètres plus grand que lui, Sasori avait tout de suite reconnu la posture ainsi que les mouvements sveltes de l'homme. La queue de cheval qui trainait en arrière ne pouvait que confirmer son sentiment, même s'il dans l'ombre de la soirée, elle était teintée d'un bleu étrange.

Et soudain, Sasori eut une idée. Il sourit lentement ; le stratagème prenait peu à peu forme dans son esprit. Il se redressa doucement, pris dans ses mains une branche de bois assez lourde et solide, et s'approcha à pas de loups vers le blond qui patientait.

Un pas, deux pas, trois pas, et même si Sasori faisait tous les efforts du monde pour être silencieux, il ne pouvait éviter le crissement de quelques cailloux sous ses pieds. Et pourtant, Deidara restait de dos, impassible, il pouvait de temps à autre s'étirer et bailler bruyamment, mais rien ne le détournais de sa posture.

Alors que Sasori atteignait sa cible, il éleva le bout de bois en l'air et l'abattis aussi fort qu'il le pu sur le côté droit de son crâne pour l'assommer avec le plus de chances possibles. Et ce fut un succès : Deidara tomba lourdement au sol, sonné, Sasori vérifia qu'il était seulement inconscient en vérifiant son pouls, avant de le prendre sur son dos.

"_Maintenant, tu es tout à moi... Deidara._"

Deidara était grand, encombrant il fallait dire, mais son corps était incroyablement léger, même plus léger que le vieillard du village de Suna. Sasori et Deidara devaient pourtant être du même âge, de la même carrure... Au moins, ce clown était facile à transporter.

* * *

><p>Bientôt, Sasori entra dans la caverne, tout en portant le jeune homme sur ses épaules, et marcha ainsi plusieurs minutes dans un premier couloir parfaitement creusé, avant de rencontrer un cul de sac : le tunnel débouchait après cinq cent mètres environ sur une grande salle plongée dans une clarté presque magique, perturbante. L'eau qui envahissait une large portion du sol semblait abriter les reflets de la lune et quelques végétaux florissaient tout autour de cette grande flaque translucide.<p>

Un peu plus en profondeur, Sasori finit par tomber sur une petite table en bois sur laquelle étaient posés de nombreux instruments, livres, outils en tout genre.

_Est-ce un paradis ?_

_Qui pouvait bien venir ici ?_

Sasori observa un instant le calme qui s'offrait à lui, avant de déposer finalement le corps inanimé de Deidara contre la paroi de la caverne. Maintenant, il s'agissait de l'entraver avant qu'il ne se réveille. En regardant tout autour de lui, Sasori ne voyait pas grand-chose pour arriver à ses fins, aussi, il prit de nouveau l'une de ses limaces qu'il gardait encore dans sa poche et l'approcha de la bouche du blond.

Le visage de Deidara était doux, légèrement teinté de rose. Un visage d'enfant. D'enfant oui, avec de grands yeux clos, on aurait dis qu'il dormait.

Sasori, se rapprochant encore de l'homme ne pu s'empêcher de toucher sa peau, de la pince du bout des doigts : élastique, résistante. C'était parfait. Deidara tenait toutes ses promesses.

Le scorpion ouvrit ensuite la bouche de l'inconscient et y introduisit un petit morceau de la fameuse bestiole pour qu'il reste encore un moment dans les vapes. Sasori prit garde à ne pas trop lui en donner. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'étouffe, ni qu'il devienne comateux.

- Je reviens tout de suite Deidara… Je vais chercher de quoi m'occuper de toi, dit-il simplement avant de partir.

N'ayant pas de poisons, il devrait se contenter de l'étourdir avec les limaces pour le moment. Pour ce qui est de l'opération de _Nyngyo_ – c'est ainsi qu'il avait appelé le fait de transformer un humain en pantin articulé -, Sasori avait besoin d'acheter tout un panel d'affaires qu'il n'avait pu transporter avec lui depuis son village natal.

* * *

><p>Aux alentours de dix heures, il entrouvrit la porte d'une boutique qui se trouvait non loin de la caverne. Une dame à la quarantaine l'accueillit avec un sourire agréable :<p>

« Oui ? Que désirez-vous ? »

« Je… ne voudrais pas vous déranger madame… Mais j'ai besoin de plusieurs articles, c'est assez urgent… Je ne savais pas si votre boutique était encore ouverte à cette heure…» Dit avec une timidité toute trouvée, notre scorpion.

La dame paraissait ravie de voir Sasori dans son magasin :

« Oh non, ne t'en fais pas jeune home, j'ouvre tard en ce moment… Les clients se font rares donc j'en profite… » Elle plissa les yeux en confiance.

« Bien… Alors, il me faudrait plusieurs objets… »

« Je t'écoute. » La femme se plaça derrière un comptoir.

« C'est sur cette petite liste. » Sasori déposa alors devant les yeux intrigués de la vendeuse un bout de papier.

« Ah… » Elle se grattait la tempe droite, perturbée.

« Si vous n'avez pas certains articles, j'irai ailleurs… »

« Non, non, reste, j'en ai pour une minute… Je dois bien avoir tout ça dans ma réserve ! »

La vendeuse partit ainsi dans le fond de son magasin à vive allure. Dès qu'elle quitta la pièce, le regard tranquille et enfantin de Sasori redevint tout de suite sérieux, ses traits se crispèrent et il passa en revue tous les objets qu'ils pouvaient voir autour de lui.

Sur la liste, il n'avait pas indiqué tout ce dont il avait réellement besoin, mais il y avait des choses qu'il ne pourrait pas demander, clairement pas. Ce qu'il avait écrit là, c'étaient des choses courantes et qui ne vous attiraient pas de questions gênantes. Le reste, bien noté dans son esprit, il se chargeait de se le procurer par d'autres moyens, quitte à voler.

Son regard s'arrêta sur un flacon qui portait un petit caractère signifiant « mort ». Dans la région, ce genre d'insigne servait certainement à indiquer la toxicité d'un produit. Sasori lorgna sur le flacon quelques secondes, avant de le prendre en main délicatement, et de regarder le nom :

_Rato ?_

« Un problème avec des rats ? »

C'était la femme qui était de retour, elle portait une cargaison d'objets. Tout avait l'air d'être là. Sasori retourna vite son sourire d'adolescent et remercia d'un grand salut la vendeuse avant de sortir toutes ses économies sur le comptoir.

La femme compta avec attention, ne rendit presque rien à Sasori et le remercia.

« Mais… Ce produit permet de se débarrasser des rats, vous avez dis ? »

« Tout à fait… Tu en veux aussi ? »

Sasori inclina légèrement sa tête sur le côté :

« Comment on le fabrique ? »

« Avec du laurier rose, il y en a plein dans le coin et un ami m'en prépare de temps en temps… »

« Entendu… » Sasori déposa le flacon à sa place et remercier la vendeuse encore une fois.

« Mais… »

Sasori était sur le point de partir :

« Oui ? »

« Tu n'en veux pas, sûr ? »

« Sûr… Merci encore. » Et il partit avec tout le bagage qu'il avait acheté.

* * *

><p>Quand il revint à la caverne, une petite idée germa dans son esprit. Alors qu'il regardait tout autour de lui les parois humides et bleutées, encerclant de petit paradis terrestre, enveloppant comme un grand drap un fleuve matriciel, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Suna, et à l'époque où ses parents avaient pu l'élever.<p>

Ses parents... Il en rêvait si souvent. Il aurait tant voulu mieux les connaître.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait partager à présent, c'était leur hypothétique présence de fantôme.

Aussi, quand il s'approcha de Deidara, sourire au visage, il s'était décidé, l'idée s'était développée suffisamment et il pouvait murmurer à l'oreille de sa future victime:

_Ces cavernes, je les appelleraient Maternelles..._

* * *

><p><em>FIN DU QUATRIÈME CHAPITRE<em>


	5. Aconit

_**Hello tout le monde bonne soirée, je vous laisse en compagnie de nos deux jeunes hommes ;)**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>QUELQUES SECONDES DANS LA VIE D'UNE BOUGIE<strong>_

CHAPITRE 5  
><span>

_Aconit_

* * *

><p>Deidara ouvrit les yeux. Quelque chose avait changé. Oui. L'air était froid, humide. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur du bois mouillé, tout près de lui, il pouvait entendre les clapotis des vaguelettes sur les pierres, et enfin ressentir de tout son être l'obscurité apaisante qu'il régnait ici.<p>

Il ne paniqua pas… releva sa tête, et observa aux alentours, avant de se concentrer sur ses mains. Coincées. Dans son dos. Enchaînées pour être plus précis. Et bien enchaînées en plus ! Deidara sourit un court instant.

Et son sourire ne fit que s'amplifier quand il contempla l'homme qui l'avait assommé, assis à une petite table de bois, la tête couchée sur ses bras repliés, dormant aux yeux d'amandes clos.

Sasori, attaché au mur, voulait se dégourdir, se lever d'un coup sec, courir. Mais ses deux pieds étaient également enchaînés l'un à l'autre, si bien qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de mouvement brusque, tout était plus difficile. Il ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer et de pousser un juron.

Aussitôt, comme tiré de son sommeil par la simple voix de Deidara, le jeune homme à la chevelure rouge se redressa vivement.

Sa tête se tourna lentement vers le blond, dans un mouvement effrayant. Ses grands yeux blancs s'ouvrirent sur sa victime, et une étrange tendresse apparue alors sur son visage, en même temps qu'un sourire évident de domination il se leva :

« Allons… Ce cher Deidara est maintenant revenu à lui. »

Sasori s'approcha à quelques pas du blond et croisa ses bras avant de s'accroupir pour mieux contenter sa vue. Deidara fronça les sourcils, feignant l'indifférence :

« Tss, j'aurais dû me douter que tu étais quelqu'un de louche. »

« Ah oui… ? Mais est-ce que tu sais au moins pourquoi je t'ai amené ici ? »

« Aucune idée… » Murmura syllabe après syllabe le clown enchaîné.

Sasori eut un petit rire, avant de se relever :

« En tout cas, j'ai bien fait de te prendre avec moi. Désormais tu es tout entier sous mon emprise. » Il faisait les cent pas, admirant la caverne maintenant devenue le lieu de ses activités artistiques.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je suis sous ton emprise, petit vantard… ? » S'amusa Deidara.

Sasori se retourna :

« Je vois que le fait d'être attaché ne t'as pas fait perdre ton humour… »

« Et pourquoi le perdrais-je ? » Demanda Deidara, toujours souriant. « Il n'y a rien de bien inquiétant pour l'instant. Surtout si tu ne me dis pas tes intensions… »

Sasori sortit alors de sa poche un fin et long poignard, avant de le tendre sous le cou de Deidara qui se raidit aussitôt :

« Ah… vraiment ? Alors peut-être devrais-je te donner un avant goût de ce qui t'attend. » Il fit une pause. « Vois-tu, ta situation est loin d'être enviable… Tu n'es pas ici pour t'amuser, ni même pour rester en vie bien longtemps, je peux te le garantir. »

L'autre ne désempilait pas dans son attitude cynique :

« Et si j'ai quand même de quoi m'amuser ? »

« Alors c'est que tu es un fou. » Et Sasori avait un ton amer sur cette dernière phrase.

Deidara se contenta de prendre une expression faussement neutre :

« Je ne serais pas le seul… »

L'eau de la caverne dessinait des ondes alanguies de corps sur les murs en pierre.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui est assommé quelqu'un, avant de l'enchaîner dans une grotte plus que douteuse… »

« Ce n'est pas une grotte. C'est une caverne… C'est LA caverne. »

« Appelle cela comme tu veux. Tu restes un malade… » Deidara s'arrêta, en voyant que Sasori attendait d'avantage de ses mots, finit par lâcher. « Mais bon, peut-être que c'est ce qui me plaît chez toi… »

Les yeux du Scorpion se relevèrent un court instant, comme piqué à vif.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là… ? »

Le blond haussa tendrement ses épaules :

« Que veux-tu de plus… ? Je crois ne pas me tromper quand je dis que toi aussi tu m'apprécies… pas vrai ? »

« Foutaises… » Murmura l'autre.

* * *

><p>Sasori se dirigea alors à toute vitesse vers la table, avant de soulever plusieurs papiers, de sortir une petite boite en nacre blanc. Il l'ouvrit, en sortit tout un attirail de petites aiguilles et s'approcha tout aussi vite de Deidara :<p>

« Eh, attend, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » S'inquiéta soudain l'autre.

Sasori regardait d'un œil froid ses mains manipuler les objets tranchants :

« Je prépare l'opération du _Nyngyo,_ voilà tout. »

« Le quoi ? »

Sasori fit une pause, avant de lancer un sourire confiant :

« Je vais te transformer en poupée… Tu seras moins bavard. »

« Quoi ? »

Deidara repoussa avec ses deux pieds l'homme d'un violent coup. Mais ce dernier finit par contrôler les membres inférieurs de sa victime et s'assis dessus, empêchant toute réponse. Ainsi installé sur Deidara, Sasori observa le blond avec attention, testant une première aiguille sur le bout de son pouce :

« Tu ne vas pas souffrir… Enfin, ça c'est si je le souhaite. » Il ferma lentement les yeux. « Mais je peux aussi te faire tellement mal que tu pourras sentir la moindre parcelle de chair que tu abrites… mon cher Deidara. Et sentir son corps est quelque chose de magique… mais de terriblement marquant…»

« Attend ! Attend ! Je veux pas être transformé en poupée moi ! »

Sasori éclata d'un rire glaçant :

« Mais qui voudrait, ahah… ? Qui ? Il ne fallait pas tomber sur ma route, voilà tout. »

« Non, attend, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »

Le scorpion releva un sourcil :

« Ah… ? Et peux-tu me donner une bonne raison ? Après tout je suis prêt, tout est en place pour commencer et je n'aurais pas intérêt à te laisser libre. »

« Réfléchis donc un peu, idiot… Si tu me transformes en… tes histoires de poupées là, je vais mourir. »

« Oui… »

« Je sais que tu n'en as pas envie ! Je sais que… que tu m'as choisis parce que je te fascinais… »

« C'est faux ! » S'exclama Sasori, troublé.

« Il faut bien l'admettre… Au cirque, sous le chapiteau, tu n'as pas été indifférent à ma présence… Tu peux pas le nier ! »

« Ah ! Et quand bien même, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Hein ? » S'exaspéra l'autre homme.

« Eh bien… tout. On ne tue pas les gens qu'on aime… bien. » Répondit Deidara timidement.

Sasori releva le visage, recula sensiblement du corps sous tension de sa victime et regarda le sol vide de la caverne avec une tête pensive.

« Je t'ai traîné ici avec toutes mes forces, j'ai acheté tout le matériel nécessaire. Pourquoi je devrais arrêter maintenant ? »

« Parce que tu ne peux pas me tuer… » Sourit le blond, regardant intensément Sasori. « Je le sais. »

« Ah oui ? » Fit l'autre, cinglant.

« Oui. Je sais pourquoi tu m'as choisi… Tu es un genre psychopathe qui sélectionne judicieusement ses proies, pas vrai ? »

« Si u veux… » La tête du roux se pencha légèrement à la droite.

« Alors tu as un très bon goût… Parce que je suis l'homme qu'il te faut. »

* * *

><p><em>Écouter :<em> Sweetness of Freddie - The Master OST

Jamais Sasori n'avait entendu pareil discours. Jamais il n'aurais cru d'ailleurs rencontrer quelqu'un lui dire cela, avec sourire, dans une situation pareille.

« Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi. »

« Oui… Depuis que je t'ai rencontré sous la toile colorée. J'ai tout de suite compris à quel point tu serais important dans ma vie. »

« Et à quel niveau… ? » Sasori se rapprocha un peu, pointant une aiguille vers le blond « Parce s'il s'agit d'être ton bourreau, oui, je suis quelqu'un de très important dans ta vie… et dans ta mort. »

« Si je comprends bien… tu assomme les gens, tu les tue et tu les transformes en poupées… n'est-ce pas ? »

« En pantins articulés oui. Et tu ne pourras pas y échapper, malgré tout ce que tu pourras me dire de beau ou de gentil. Je n'ai pas été élevé sur Terre pour recevoir des éloges. J'y suis insensible. J'ai toujours été insensible… »

Sasori soupira, le désert de Suna refit surface.

« Rien ne me fera changer d'avis, crois-moi. Toute tentative de charme est désuète, aussi bon que tu puisses êtres dans tes manipulations, j'y resterais totalement insensible. Voilà tout. Les hommes ne me feront rien. Car je n'ai aucune émotion qui me relie à eux, aucune… Et cela depuis mon enfance… La seule chose qui me fera plaisir, ça sera de voir ton beau cadavre magnifié par ce que je vais y faire rentrer puis, plus tard, par les mouvements qui lui redonneront vie… Mais bon… je n'ai… pas l'habitude de discuter de mes motivations ni de ma vie avec mes victimes… Pas l'habitude non. »

Deidara échappa un sourire :

« Mais je suis loin d'être une habitude. Si je suis là en face de toi, parterre, c'est qu'il y a un raison. Nous nous sommes croisés et j'en remercie infiniment la providence… Car je crois sincèrement que nous sommes deux êtres très particuliers. Je suis quelqu'un d'exceptionnel… » Il appuya sa tête contre les pierres froides du mur. « Et j'aimerais au moins savoir ton nom avant que tu ailles plus loin. Je ouvrais entendre quel genre de nom on peut donner à un garçon aussi passionnant, fascinant que toi. A un homme avec une si belle voix. Une voix… caverneuse. »

Le roux lança un dernier sourire, prononçant :

« Sasori » de sa vois la plus tendre et souffreteuse qui soit.

Deidara ferma les yeux, comme apaisé par les sons qui sortaient de la bouche de Sasori. Les _s_ se répercutaient dans son esprit pour venir titiller ses oreilles. Ces _s_… Comme c'était beau, puissant, saisissant, pénétrant...

« Je le sais… Nous sommes faits pour êtres à vie l'un et l'autre les mains du même personnage. »

* * *

><p><em>FIN DU CINQUIÈME CHAPITRE<em>

_Paradoxx : Hey ! Merci pour ta review, les perso de l'Akatsuki me passionnent aussi ! Je les trouve très classes, et surtout vraiment intéressant. Et tu as une bonne intuition au sujet de Deidara qui se fait avoir... ça sera dit certainement plus précisément plus tard, mais ton idée est tout à fait vérifiée ^^_

_A plus donc !_

_Sarah Fortune : Merci, mais comme je te l'ai dis, pas d'inquiétude, tu vois bien que Deidara va tenter de s'en sortir. Donc no stress, faut pas que la peur t'empêche de plus écrire X)_

_J'espère que l'avancée vous plaît, à bientôt les cocos !_


End file.
